Jarvan and katarina:forbidden love (READ ME NOW!)
by xxsherlockfan17xx
Summary: katarina is sent to asassinate jarvan but one thing leads to another and they end up in an entirely diffrent situation rated m for lemons and sexyness
1. Chapter 1

Jarvan the forth and katarina: Forbidden love (READ ME NOW!111!)

jARVAN THE FORTH SAT IN HIS CASLE MUNCHING FRESH POROSNAX (ITS IN ARAM). wHEN SUDDENLY KATARINA CAME TO ASSASINATE HIM (SHES AN ASSASIN). oH nO!  
wHY WOULD YOU TRY TO KILL ME! iM A NOXIAN ASSASIN! sAID KATARINA (SHE'S NOXIAN, THEY HATE DEMACIA). wELL, SAID jARVAN, THAT'S KIND OF RUDE. wHAT CAN i DO SO THAT YOU DONT  
ASSASINATE ME? KATRINA WINKED AND SAID, WELL YOU COULD DO A FAVOR FOR ME.(sHE'S A WOMAN) kATARINA DROPPED HER PANTIES RIGHT THEN AND THEY'RE AND STARTING COOING.  
i KNOW YOU WANT ME BABE ;) KATARINA SAD. jARVAN STARTED SWEATING UNCONTROLLABLY AND HIS HANDS BECAME CLAMMY. i-i DON'T THINK THATS SMART (nOXUS AND dEMACIA ARE ENEMIES)  
kATARINA LEFT, FEELIN FULFILLED. jARVAN SAT WITH HIS BUDDY GAREN, AND TALKED IT OVER (THERE ALLIES). GAREN SAID, GIVE HER A CHANCE, SHE'S KIND OF HOT. AAND SHE'S ONE OF THE BEST ASSASINS.  
jARVAN dECIDED TO PURSUE HER. nEXT MATCH THEY WERE AGAINST EACH OTHER IN SUMMONERS RIFT ( THATS A LEAGUE OF LEGENDS MODE). kATARINA HIDED HER EMOTIONS, DESPITE CARRING HER TEAM. lATER, ABOUT 43  
MINUTES IN THEY BOTH WENT TO WARD THE BARON PIT. wHEN THEY BOTH WENT TO BARON PIT JARVAN SAW KATRINA AND ENGAIGED IN BATTLE. kATARINA DREW HER DAGERS AND STOOD IN FIGHTING POSITION  
WHILE jARVAN REDIED HIS LANCE. wHEN kATARINA SAW jARVAN HE STARTED TO CRY (bECAUSE SHE'S A WOMAN). jARVAN SAID WHY ARE YOU CRYING, AND SHE REPLIED BEAUSE I LOVE YOU!  
jARVAN FELT BAD AND SO HE EMBRACED THE CRYING REDETTE, AND ONE THING LED TOO ANOTHER AND THEY STARTED MAKING OUT. kATARINA INTRUDING jARVANS MOUTH WITH HER PENETRATING TONGUE.  
jARVANS SHLONG ENGORED IN ERECTNESS AND kATARINA GRABBED HIS HUMUNGUS SHAFT. aS SHE UNZIPPED HER ARMOR. hER PLUMP AND SUPPLE BREASTS HUNG LIKE PLUMS IN A FRLEJORD WINTER ( THATS AN AREA IN RUNETERRA(LOL LORE)).  
sHE LAY DOWN EXPOSING HERSELF TO JARVAN. hE CHIDED, mY Q ISNT THE ONLY THING THATS OVERPOWERED ;). THEY WENT INTO PORO STYLE (THATS THE RUNETERRA VERSION OF DOGGY STYLE)  
hER BOOTY JIGGLED IN SINK WITH HIS GRIMY BALLSAC. sHE CAME 3 TIMES AND THEN HE GOT AN ERECTION. tHEN HE SAID, "DONT WORRY iVE GOT MORE SUSTAIN THEN MUNDO ;;)).(a CHARACTER IN LOL)  
tHEN JARVAN BROUGHT OUT HIS NEEDLESSLY LARGE ROD. bY THAT POINT he was throbbing and he secreted all over her moist temple. Then the summoners caught them and they were sent to the sewers in zaun...  
===================================AUTHORS NOTE===================================  
like and review for more also srry about the caps will fix l9


	2. Chapter 2

Jarvan the forth and katarina: Forbidden love (READ ME NOW!111!){CHAPTER 2} katarina and jarvan traversed the sewers of zaun (its a city in the league of legends). im exausted katarina said as she rested her head on jarvans shoulder jarvan kissed her on her head and katarina purred. she squeesed her supple mammory glands to ring out the sweat. can we go back up katarina asked. jarvan said we cant be seen in zaun you know that (urgot was raped buy katarina two years ago and she was barred from the city) can we go up in disguised kat asked. finally jarvan crushed under the pressure and caved in. ok he said we can go up but we need to wear fedoras and trenchcoats to be disguised katarina and jarvan snuck out and got disguises so they could stay in a cozy inn. kat rested on the bed and jarvan admired her beauty. you look so kawaii he said (yeah im a weeabo XDXD). The romance was swelling like a dead possum festering in the piltover sun. They decided to sex again. This time they would push the limits (remember its forbidden). She again removed her noxian armor, and it clanged on the cold hard ground. (I wont go into much detail to save time)( This already has a large following and I cant handle all the support) Lets just say shes deflowered! Then they knew their job. They must unite the two nations. And try anal (if i get enough favorites and comments!) the epic saga will be continued in chapter three guys thaks for all the support (also some of you have been noticing switching in writing styles its cause there are two authors working on it XD) 


	3. Chapter 3

Jarvan the fourth and katarina: forbidden love: chapter 3 Jarvan and katarina were in the inn and katrina had just taken off her armor and sat down next to jarvan. she took jarvans hand and giuded it to her breast and jarvan started to grope her. as his mouth started to water katarina couldnt take it anymore and decided that she needed pleasures now. jarvan she said stick your throbbing cock inside of me. on command jarvan stuck his shlong inside of her pulsing womanhood and masaged her breasts while frenching her. as the escapade heating up katarina starded to get more intense and took him by his collar she said make me pregnant i love you jarvan and she then screamed im cumming but jarvan holds out really long so it took him longer to come. he came inside of her and then they fell asleep in each others arms. the next day jarvan and katarina awoke barely rested after a night of frisky behavior but had to continue on there adventure through the sewers of zaun. they hurried outside and snuck back into the sewers without being seen by anyone and continued walking through them. after a while of walking they found janna in the sewers. katarina said janna what are you doing here to which janna replied i was sent here by the summoners for spicy behavior she said with a wink. wow we were too said jarvan were supposed to find an amulet for the league. janna said i was supposed to too its probably the same one, ill help you guys find it. alright said katarina lets all go together. authors note: alright guys so we added janna into the mix maybe shell get caught up in the action too. find out next time in jarvan and katarina: forbidden love 


End file.
